Punikano Senpai x Bishōnen Kōhai!
by Byakuran
Summary: Kise Ryōta is literally always surrounded by a huge crowd of fangirls, and even outside on the street females fall for him simply by sight of his beauty. But even though he is this popular with girls, he believes it's only this way because he has the status as a model, until one day he meets his senpai's childhood friend and things start changing for him, Kise x OC
1. Lunch Breaks

"Yo, Yukio!" I exclaimed in a loud silvery voice, with a smile plastered on my lips as I walked into the classroom, plopping down on the Kaijō basketball team captain's desk, looking at him with big innocent eyes.

"W-What do you want this time, Saori?" the black haired asked, his thick eyebrows slightly narrowed, whereupon I simply blinked at him innocently. "Hm, what do you mean?" I questioned, still pretending that me coming to him was just a normal thing, with no intentions of any kind behind it, but sadly Kasamatsu did not fall for it.

"Alright, alright! I need help with my math homework." I finally said. "Again?" he sighed, pinching his nose bridge, probably having flashbacks of his last attempt to help me with this subject. "Come on, don't be like that, you know that I suck at this!" I mumbled, with puffed up cheeks, whereupon another sigh escaped Kasamatsu's lips, before he finally took out his math notes, resigning himself to his fate of having to help me with mathematics till the end of this school year - or till the end of my academic career.

"Ah, thank you, Yukio!" I said with a big grin before taking my notebook out of my backpack, starting to copy his homework. "W-Would you mind, Saori?" Kasamatsu mumbled with cheeks flushed in deep red, since I still hadn't climbed off his desk, and the other classmates slowly started to stare. "Ah, sure-" I began, as Moriyama's voice suddenly reached my ears, interrupting me.

"Please stay there, Saori-chan." he said, giving me a thumbs up, while squatting down in front of Kasamatsu's seat, trying to get a glimpse at what's beneath my skirt. "Yoshitaka, that's enough!" Kasamatsu yelled, jumping up from his seat, before taking out his warm up jacket and throwing it over my legs, whereupon a loud chuckle escaped my throat.

"Saori-chan." Moriyama began again, even though Kasamatsu just grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to his height to yell at him. "I can help you with math too!" he added, giving me a wink, as a laugh escaped my lips and with the sound of it one of the first-years suddenly ran into our classroom.

"Who's that?" Moriyama wondered, as we all faced the boy, waiting for him to finally start talking. "Hey, are you lost here, kid?" Kobori suddenly asked him, placing his hand on the first-year's shoulder, causing the poor boy to get half an heart attack. Kobori might be really calm and nice and the person that always stays out of the spotlight and trouble, yet his height must have scared the kid, making him look like nothing more but a small shivering Chihuahua next to the third-year.

"I-I simply w-wanted to give Shionji-senpai the s-snacks she asked f-for-!" the first year stuttered, like a child with stage fright that was forced to present something in front of class, as I immediately pricked up my ears. _I almost forgot._

"Really?" I asked, eyes sparkling up by the sight of the small white plastic bag in the boys hand, whereupon I jumped off Kasamatsu's seat walking over to my kouhai.

"You were way faster than I thought!" I said, bending a little down, before brushing one lock of his hair behind his ear, causing his eyes to widen. "Thank you, darling!" I nearly whispered in a soft spoken voice, face so close our nose tips were barely touching, emphasizing the last word, causing the first year to flush in a deeper shade of scarlet red then Kasamatsu when he normally tries to talk to girls, before I finally took the plastic bag out of his hands and walking back to my new seat, leaving the almost entranced male behind me.

"Saori.." Kasamatsu mumbled, pinching his nose bridge again, as I plopped down on his desk again, inspecting the plastic bag. "Stop using the first-years as your delivery boys!" the basketball captain lectured me, as I simply grabbed his arm, placing one Nikuman in the palm of his hand, before giving Moriyama and Kobori one as well.

"Yukio! Don't mind!" I said in English, giving him the OK sign, whereupon his eyes narrowed a slightly. "Don't _Dont Mind!_ me! Get your food next time yourself!" he grumbled, as I only gave him a nod, pretending to be listening to his words, before taking a bite of my own steamed pork bun.

 _Being a female senpai sure has it's benefits._


	2. Meet and Greets

Because Kasamatsu, Moriyama and Kobori were all in the basketball club, they sure spent a lot of time practicing, but since I was in no sports team or had any extra-curricular activities at all, I had a lot of free time on my hands with absolutely nothing to do.

"Hey, Saori." Kasamatsu's voice reached my ears, whereupon I zipped my school bag shut and looked up to him. "What is it? You suddenly have free time and want to hang out together?" I asked, secretly hoping for a _yes_ but the male simply shook his head. "No, I wanted to know if you have seen my kouhai somewhere today." he said, whereupon I only raised an eyebrow at this question. "He hasn't annoyed me all day and I think he might be somewhere doing something stupid, forgetting about training." he continued.

"Which kouhai are you talking about? We got so many.." I asked now a little curious about where this conversation might go.

"Kise Ryōta."

"Never heard of him." I replied with a shrug, whereupon Kasamatsu raised both eyebrows, probably surprised because of my answer. "Why? Do you want me to look for him and drag him to basketball practice?" I asked with a small smirk on my lips as I imagined me doing so. "Well, not really.." the male began, as my smile turned into a frown. "Come on, Yukio! I got nothing to do anyways, let me help you!" I pouted, whereupon the team captain simply blinked at me. "Fine." he replied before taking his phone out of his school uniform, showing me some picture of a blonde boy, as I only raised my eyebrows a little, while scanning the picture.

"That's him?" I asked, pointing at the picture. "Yeah."

"Are you sure he is a basketball player? He looks more like a fashion magazine model or something like that."

Kasamatsu pinched his nose bridge. "He is some type of model and our small forward." he mumbled, as I simply took his phone out of his hand, and stood up from my seat. "Oke. I'm gonna bring him to basketball practice." I said, with a wink, before walking out of the classroom, leaving a stressed out Kasamatsu behind.

Finding this Kise Ryōta was actually way easier than I first thought, since wherever he was, there was always a huge crowd of girls surrounding him, but catching him and dragging him all the way over to the gymnasium was, because of the same said crowd, almost impossible. Those girls around him were almost like a insurmountable wall, who probably wouldn't move away even if there was a tsunami about to hit Kanagawa.

"Ah, what to do.., what to do.." I mumbled to myself, squatting down behind the crowd trying to think of a possible way to get Kise, as I suddenly snapped my fingers as if the enlightenment came upon me, before I hurriedly opened my school bag, taking a the business jacket and high heels my mother asked me to bring back to the store for her, putting them on, before styling my hair in one of those so called sleek ponytails.

"Yosh.." I mumbled to myself, looking at my reflection on my phone display, before nodding, putting on a pair of dark shades and sticking my phone away.

"Out of my way-!" I ordered in a loud orotund voice as I made my way through the crowd, ignoring the weird stares the girls been giving me, until I finally reached Kise and hurriedly grabbed his arm. "Ryōta-kun has an important meeting right now, so all of you- go back to your classes." I ordered, while the blonde only looked at me half puzzled, half a little distrusting.

"U-Uh, who are you-ssu?" he asked me in a quiet voice, while holding a hand in front of his mouth, so the others wouldn't hear it.

"We have no time for this now. Let's go" I ordered him, beyond dramatically, before dragging him after me through the crowd, hoping I wouldn't go deaf because of the screeches of his infatuated fangirls, until Kise abruptly stopped walking - thankfully only after we created a big enough distance between him and those girls though. "Wai-Wait! Who are you even-ssu?!" he asked, yanking his arm away, freeing himself out of my grip as a silent sigh escaped my lips.

 _High school boys these days always get the wrong idea when a girl asks them to come with them.,_ I thought to myself with a sweat drop, as I noticed the look the blonde gave me, probably thinking I was some crazed fan girl, trying to kidnap him.

"A friend of your captain." I simply replied, taking of my shades and putting them back in my school bag, whereupon Kise swallowed. "Ah, crap, I'm late!"

* * *

"Senpaaaaai~!" Kise shouted in his loud, kind of ringing voice, as soon as we stepped over the threshold of the gymnasium, whereupon I could literally see how a angry vein popped up on Kasamatsu's forehead, by the simple sound of the blonde's voice reaching his ears.

"Ah, senpai, the girls just wouldn't let me go, they kept asking me questions-!" Kise began, trying to explain his lateness to his captain, but before he could even finish his sentence, Kasamatsu started kicking at him. "I don't care! Go warm up already!" he yelled. "Senpai, please stop!" Kise whined, trying to protect his body from the kicks, before Kasamatsu finally let go of him, turning around to me.

"And why are you even wearing that?!" he now asked, pointing at my new outfit, as Moriyama simply winked at me, giving me a thumbs. "Well I had to get your kouhai somehow, and since I didn't want to get killed by his fangirls, I decided to dress up as his manager and get him away from the crowd like that." I explained, while I took the jacket off and let my hair down again, as Kasamatsu simply pinched his nose bridge because of that story.

"Uhm, senpai.." Kise suddenly began again carefully. "What is it?" Kasamatsu asked. "How do you know her-ssu?" the blonde wondered, looking in my direction, as I simply blinked at the two with big innocent eyes, pointing at myself, with my head slightly cocked to the side.

"Shionji Saori. She is our classmate." the blue eyed said, with a nod in Moriyama's and Kobori's direction, as I loudly cleared my throat and a sweat drop appeared on Kasamatsu's forehead. "Alright, alright.. you could also call her.. my childhood friend." he added, scratching the back of his head whereupon I only gave him a big grin, happy with this introduction.

"Amazing-ssu.." Kise suddenly mumbled, as Kasamatsu immediately formed his hand into a fist. "What do you mean with that!?"

"Yukio- who usually is very bad at dealing with girls and always gets nervous and all shaky when he tries to speak to one has a cute female friend, like Saori-chan.." Moriyama constituted it for him, as Kise's face sparkled up. "Right!? I never knew that!" the blonde said, looking at him curiously, hoping for more information, his senpai simply nodded. "Well, this might has something to do with the fact that he believed Saori-chan was a boy at first." Moriyama continued, as I was about to crackle up by the mentioning of that memory, but the exasperated look Kasamatsu gave me stopped me immediately

"Really!?" Kise asked nosy. "Hum, he believed that for three whole years. Only after they enrolled in elementary school and Saori-chan wore a skirt, like the other girls, he noticed that she wasn't a boy after all." Moriyama continued, as Kasamatsu's angry vein on his forehead started to pulsate dangerously.

"Really!? Didn't he-" the blonde began again, but before he could even finish his sentence Kasamatsu finally blew a fuse. "Stop talking and get back to practicing! I want both of you to run five rounds around the gymnasium right now!" he yelled, ending Kise's little chat with Moriyama.

"Y..Yes, captain.."


	3. Smooches and Kisses

_"Kise-kun!"_

 _That was the first thing I heard as soon as I walked through the school gates, and before I could even blink, I was surrounded by a crowd of fangirls._

 _"Good morning, Kise-kun!" one of them asked me, "Did you sleep well?" another one continued, "You were so cool during basketball practice yesterday!" A third one added, while my eyes simply wandered between the talking girls in front of me, as I placed my hand on their shoulders and they immediately silenced. "Thank you for everything." I only said, with a soft smile on my lips, before walking through the crowd and entering the school building with a screech of the girls behind me._

 _A exhausted sigh escaped my lips as I finally reached my cubbyhole, opening it only to see the stacks of love letters and little notes inside it, watching them ooze out of the small shelf and fall on the ground._

 _Again?, I asked myself, picking the letters up, sticking them in my schoolbag, before finally taking my street shoes off and my Uwabaki on._

 _"Hey, look! Isn't that Shionji-senpai?" I suddenly heard two second years whisper, as I unintentionally prick-eared eavesdropped on their conversation. "Ah, it's really her!" the other second year replied, as the door to the school building opened and the female entered, walking past me to her cubbyhole, one row in front of mine._

 _"Come on, just ask her out already-!" one of the second years began, laughingly trying to push his friend closer to Shionji-senpai, as he simply jumped one step away. "As if! I can't just confess to her! Did you forget all those other guys who tried and were rejected by her?" he asked. "Ah, yeah, didn't she even reject the captain of the baseball team, Takakura Shinchi?" the other one mumbled, as his friend simply nodded confirming._

 _Hm?, I asked myself in thought, as I carefully walked over to the cubby row in front of me, leaning against it, while eyeing the female, taking her Jordans off._

 _I have never really seen her around the school, except once maybe, on my first day in the basketball club, but I didn't pay much attention to her, as I believed she was just another fangirl of mine, there to watch me play.- Even though I wanted to ask Moriyama-senpai yesterday for more information about her, I couldn't, because Kasamatsu-senpai forbid it, and since Shionji-senpai disappeared during practice, I couldn't ask her personally either._

 _"Shionji-senpai." I called out for her, whereupon the female turned around by the sound of my voice- golden eyes meeting falu red._

 _"Wai, it's Kise-kun, I can't believe he is talking to me!" she said in a lightly high pitched tone of voice, poorly pretending to be one of my fangirls, while fluttering her long eyelashes at me, as a laugh escaped my lips. A small, a little relieved smile appeared on her glossy lips as she watched me, closing her cubbyhole, before waiting for me to talk again. "Ma, Shionji-senpai, what was the meaning of that?" I asked her, after I calmed down, while she simply shrugged her shoulders in reply._

 _"Don't know- You believed I was one of your fangirls, so I thought why not act like one." she said, shrugging her shoulders, as I only raised an eyebrow at those words. "That was your definition of how a fangirl acts?" I asked her, as she stared down at the ground between us, arms behind her back, rocking forwards and backwards, while thinking about my question. "Not really, but I didn't want to screech your name loudly, get a nosebleed or pretend to loose consciousness.." she mumbled slightly monotonous, looking back up at me, as another laugh escaped my lips, as I imagined her getting a nosebleed, while doing so with the same, blank expression she had right now._

 _"Anyways- I should get to class now, or Yukio will start lecturing me again." she suddenly said, as my eyes widened a little. "He lectures you too, Shionji-senpai!?" I asked her, as a mirthless laugh came across her lips. "Yeah, but I don't mind." she replied, before placing her hand on my shoulder, while looking up to me, her head slightly cocked to the side._

 _"Don't forget to come to your basketball training today, okay?" she asked me, as I simply blinked at her silently. "Or wait- better forget it, so I can drag you there again." the girl added with a the shadow smirk on her lips, before walking away._

 _Her hand, even though it was so small, was still so warm. And even thought I didn't really know how to explain it, it felt like, with a simple touch that warmth I just felt went straight to my heart._

 _"Shionji-senpai.." I mumbled to myself, while staring at the direction, the female just disappeared in, before finally walking to my own class as well._

* * *

"Saori.." Kasamatsu's voice reached my ear as soon as I turned the corner, whereupon I immediately spread my arms and jumped towards him, wrapping them around his equally tall body. "Yu-ki-o!" I said in a silvery voice, ready to press a smooch on his face, as his cheeks flushed in hundred different shades of deep red and he hurriedly freed himself from my grip.

"C-Could you not do that!?" He yelled at me, as the other students started to stop to stared at us, whispering, whereupon I only looked at him with puffed up cheeks. "You are no fun.." I murmured, continuing to walk, as Kasamatsu grabbed me by my the back of my school uniform, stopping me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked me, with a small angry vein on the back of his head, as I only blinked at him innocently with sparkling eyes, causing the males eyes to narrow. "And what was that just now with my kohai!?" he continued. "I don't know what you mean." I simply replied monotonously, averting my eyes, trying to hurriedly walk away, but since Kasamatsu still hasn't released me, I couldn't move even a meter.

"Release me already, you pervert!" I finally said, accentuating the last word, whereupon the girls that walked past us stopped as they realized what I just and Kasamatsu released me, with deep red cheeks, immediately trying to explain while looking like a stuttering mess, as I hurriedly used this opportunity, took it to my heels and ran away, only hearing Kasamatsu's loud voice shouting my name in the background.


	4. Stairway Chatter

Most people seem to fall in love for the first time as teenagers, however that seem to be a late bloomer. Sure I had boys confess to me, but never have I met somebody who was not only attractive to my eyes, but also to my heart and mind. - Maybe I was just too picky, or maybe the right person just never had come along.

Quietly tiptoeing over to the gymnasium I pressed my ear against the closed door, listening to what was going inside as suddenly a basketball flew right against it, causing me to startled jump a step back. "Stop eavesdropping, Saori!" Kasamatsu's orotund voice reached my ear, whereupon a sweat drop appeared on my forehead before I let myself plop down on the stair sighing, pensively biting my the tip of my thumb, thinking of a possible way to get inside.

Sadly, Kasamatsu was still mad at me for what happened before class, which was why he forbid me to loiter around neither in the gymnasium nor outside of it during basketball practice, ignoring me no matter how loud I whined, trying to apologize to him.

"Yukio is so mean.." I grumbled quietly to myself as I grabbed a thin stick that laid next to me, drawing a tiny caricature of the black haired in the ground, as suddenly approaching foot steps reached my ears and with a look up, I noticed Kise running towards the gymnasium.

"Ah, Shionji-senpai-" he began in a breathy voice, probably from running so much, as I only pulled out a handkerchief, throwing it towards the blonde, whereupon he surprised caught it and cocked his head slightly to the side, giving me a questioning look. "You're sweaty." was my only reply, as Kise simply blinked at my words, before carefully taking the handkerchief to dry his forehead. "Ah, thanks-ssu.." he mumbled, while I only absent minded continued to work on my caricature of Kasamatsu, adding devil horns on top of his head.

"Shionji-senpai?" he suddenly asked after I didn't say anything afterwards, whereupon I only gave a questioning sound from me, not even bothering to look up at the blonde. "Why are you even sitting here? Is the door locked?" Kise asked a little confused, as I only puffed up my cheeks because of that question, pressing the stick with so much pressure into the ground it almost broke. "No, but Yukio won't allow me to get in.." I murmured quietly, averting my gaze, whereupon the blonde only raised both his eyebrows, giving me a lightly puzzled look.

"Eh, why?" he began, before his eyes widened a little and he came closer to me, looking around to check if we were alone. "Did you come late to class again, Shionji-senpai?" he asked quietly, holding his hand in front of his mouth, almost whispering, as if he was talking about a important secret right now, whereupon I only gave him a small smile.

"Not really." I simply said, shaking my head because of the blonde, while he plopped down on the stair next to me, wondering about what I could have had done to make Kasamatsu mad. With one eyebrow slightly raised I eyed him and his pensive expression, trying to hold back a laugh, before shaking my head at myself and looking back at him again. - He surely was a kind of weird guy.

"Shouldn't you better go inside, instead of just sitting here with me?" I asked after a couple of moments of silence, resting my head on my hand while looking at the blonde bemusedly, as Kise only blinked, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead. "E-Eh? Ah, yeah.." he mumbled more to himself, remembering again why he came here, before getting up, as suddenly the door was ripped open and Kasamatsu stepped outside.

"Kise!" he shouted in a slightly penetrating voice, making the blonde to jump. "Ah, senpai! I'm sorry, I was held up!" he hurriedly tried to apologies, giving his captain a helpless smile while scratching the back of his head, but sadly that apology did not seem to help him out of this situation, since as soon as those words left Kise's lips, one of Kasamatsu's punches hit him, causing the blonde to loudly whine.

"Senpai! Please stop!" he almost begged, whereupon Kasamatsu finally stopped and simply pointed inside the gymnasium, probably stressed out from his always late kouhai who now immediately took this opportunity and ran away into the gymnasium for shelter, whereupon a sigh escaped the basketball captain's lips, before his eyes finally landed on me, piercing the back of my head.

"Saori.." he said in a calm, daunting seeming voice as I instantly stopped my actions, trying to catch a glimpse the black haired from the corner of my eye, to figure out his expression and how fast I should run away right now.

"What is that supposed to be!?" he yelled, pointing at my caricature of him in the ground, whereupon I only hurriedly jumped up, stomping on my drawing, mumbling "It's nothing..!" in a way too fast and hard to understand voice, before dashing away, removing myself to escape Kasamatsu's wrath.


End file.
